


Stroking the Beard Helps You Think

by night_owl184



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Darcy/Steve Month, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Prompathon, beardy!steve, darcystevemonth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 19:59:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4974127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/night_owl184/pseuds/night_owl184
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy is working on a paper, Steve returns from a mission with a beard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stroking the Beard Helps You Think

**Author's Note:**

> This is my contribution to Darcy/Steve month. 
> 
> Thanks to nessimore and the other lovely people who are involved for starting/running it. 
> 
> I was reading through the Promptathon comments and there was a mention of gratuitous beard love, and this was the crack that resulted. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

 

“Darcy, what are you doing?” Steve asked as he walked into the common kitchen of the Avengers Facility.  He’d liked Darcy ever since they’d met a few months ago when she and Jane arrived after the Ultron fiasco. Thor wanted them there for their protection. 

 

“My laptop died, I’m writing out my paper by hand.  Friday is going to scan it for me later,” Darcy explained without looking up. She was working on another degree. She’d completed the political science degree shortly after New Mexico.  It was why she’d been there after all, to obtain those last six credits.

 

“Okay… what about your left hand?” 

 

“Oh, I’m stroking my non-existent beard.  It helps me think,” she shrugged.  Then she looked up.

 

Steve had been gone for a month.  He and Sam had been on the road following a lead on Bucky.  He was usually clean-shaven, but on the road, shaving took a backseat. Today he was sporting a full beard. He’d grown used to it and it seemed to help him blend in, be less recognizable in public. 

 

Steve watched as Darcy became transfixed.  He watched as she stood and made her way over to him.  Darcy looked at his beard, then up to his eyes, before her attention returned to the beard.  She reached out, but stopped short, “May I?” 

 

“Go ahead,” Steve nodded unsure.  Darcy’s hands reached the final few inches and she started stroking his beard.  Steve sighed, it felt good, and she stroked with her nails, more a scratching motion that was quite enjoyable.  He watched as Darcy smiled. 

 

“Come sit down Steve,” Darcy pulled him back to the table where she’d been working on a paper.

 

Steve sat and waited while Darcy puttered around the kitchen.  A few minutes later a sandwich and a book were placed in front of him.  He grinned and dug in as Darcy returned to her seat. 

 

After she settled, Darcy picked up her pen in her right hand, and with her left she began stroking his beard again. 

 

“Uh…”

 

“Shhh, helps me think,” Darcy admonished. 

 

“Okay…” Steve sat and finished eating.  Natasha walked through the room a few minutes later and arched a brow.  Steve shrugged, rolled his eyes, and picked up the book.   Natasha continued on her way.  

 

30 Minutes Later…

 

“Finished,” Darcy smiled and stretched.  She laid out each page in order, “Friday, can we get this uploaded and sent off to Dr. Garner please.” 

 

“Of course Darcy,” the AI replied.  “Your paper has been transcribed and sent.” 

 

“Thanks Friday,” Darcy smiled.  She turned to Steve and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.  “Thanks Steve, the beard definitely helped.  Don’t shave, I have another paper to write next week.”

 

Steve watched as Darcy left the kitchen.  He was thoroughly confused. 

 

“She has a thing for beards,” Natasha stated.  Steve hadn’t noticed her return. 

 

“She’s never done that with Tony or Sam,” Steve replied. 

 

“They don’t have full beards,” Natasha pointed out. 

 

“What about Thor?”

 

“He’s like her brother.  And she **likes** **you** , you idiot,” Natasha shook her head.  “Go after her.”

 

Steve stood from the table and jogged after Darcy.  He caught up to her in the hall outside her quarters.

 

“Um, Darcy,” Steve said. 

 

Darcy turned and smiled, “yeah Steve?” 

 

“Would you like to go to dinner with me tomorrow?”  Steve asked. 

 

“I’d like that,” she nodded before turning back to her door. 

 

“Is it just about the beard?”  Steve asked.

 

“No Steve, I’ve liked you for a while, but the beard is MY weakness.  Goodnight,” She kissed his cheek and gave his beard a stroke again before disappearing into her rooms. 

 

Steve smiled and headed down the hall to his own rooms.  When he was in his bathroom later that night brushing his teeth, he tossed his razor in a drawer. It wouldn’t be coming out again for a while. 

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> All characters belong to their creators. I own nothing, I just play in the sandbox.


End file.
